


Move Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dominance, First Kiss, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: After the fall Hannibal and Will are living together happily though there is nothing more than friendship between them.Everything changes when Hannibal finds himself addicted to the sight of Will's intense concentration.So much so that he pushes things a bit too far.





	Move Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



Things start rather arbitrarily. 

Hannibal is just leaving the kitchen when he stops to watch Will. 

Will who seems rather focused on fixing the centerpiece on their dining room table. 

The concentration in his expression makes Hannibal lick his lips and when he smiles happily at the perfection of his work there is a moment when Hannibal wonders if he’d ever that expression cross Will’s face because of him. 

Will turns away and heads through the foyer and Hannibal can still see the moment so clearly he cannot help his next actions. 

He pushes the centerpiece just a bit away from the middle and walks to the kitchen again. 

When Will goes to fix again he lingers in the kitchen doorway to catch a glimpse and the warmth that melts through him starts an addiction. 

Hannibal begins moving paintings to the side, knocking over Will’s aftershave in his bedroom, pulling shirts so they dangle off hangers, and so on. 

Will doesn’t seem to notice that he’s the one doing it, blaming Encephalitis for some of the mess or just the wind for others. 

Hannibal often thinks of Will’s expression in the darkness of his own bedroom, his cock begging for attention that he refuses to give. 

He imagines Will’s eyes focused on him, moving him as if he were an inanimate object that needs perfecting, and knows any fantasies he’d have would pale in comparison to the real thing. 

So he takes his pleasure the only we can. 

Until, of course, Will catches him in the act.

The moment happens in the library of their new home in Cuba just before their nightly joint reading time. He treasures this time, their closeness on the couch and Will’s smiles as they speak of their novels. 

But he is greedy to see Will’s focus and starts by moving a book askew on the shelf. 

Then he moves a lamp. 

A coaster. 

He’s in the midst of moving the couch when Will speaks. 

“I think you might can move the chandelier if you get a ladder.” 

Hannibal stops, caught, and doesn’t turn. 

“I thought of that, but it seemed much more work for little reward.” 

Will walks over and sits on the couch, turning to smile at him. 

“Are we gonna talk about this?” 

Hannibal moves his hands from the couch and stands up straight. 

“I...I apologize.” 

“No,” Will says, “I don’t think you do. I think you think I want you to apologize.” 

“Will,” he starts, ready to move, but stops. 

“Don’t move. Put your hands on the couch again. Stand up straight and look at me.” 

Hannibal lets out a breath and does as he is told, the arousal from Will’s words immediate. 

“Why?” 

“I enjoyed watching your concentration. The focus you put into moving things to your exact specifications is....breathtaking.” 

Will sits up on the couch and Hannibal wishes to move but finds himself unable. 

“And you want me to focus on you?” 

Hannibal sighs. “Yes.” 

Will puts his hands over Hannibal’s. “Do you want me to move you? Perfect you?” 

His hands shake as Will threads his fingers through them. 

“Very much so, yes.” 

Will licks his lips. “Ok.” 

Hannibal waits for instruction as Will stands and his anticipation is so elevated that he can hardly breathe. Will makes no noise until he touches the back of his neck. 

“You’re tense.”

“Perhaps.”

“If this is what you want, then you shouldn’t be.”

All the tension goes out of him at the words as if they were a spell. 

“Good,” Will says, “I like you this way.”

“Tension free?”

“Malleable.”

Hannibal smiles. “You like the idea of controlling me as much as the objects around you?”

“I don’t want you to do anything unexpected.”

“Such as?”

Will presses his nose to Hannibal’s neck and breathes in. “I’m not sure.”

“Will….”

“Take off your pants.”

Hannibal’s fingers tremble as he complies, letting his pants drop just as Will reaches out to touch again. This time he puts hands on Hannibal’s bare hips, pressing his fingernails in just far enough to make Hannibal hiss. 

“We’ve never even kissed yet and you’re ok with anything I want?”

“Yes.”

Will moves in close and presses himself against Hannibal. He can feel Will’s erection and the realization that he’s made him that way makes Hannibal moan so loud it’s obscene. 

“Keep still,” Will whispers.

Will unbuckles his trousers to free himself, though Hannibal cannot see only feel. When he begins to grind his erection against Hannibal’s bare backside he fights the urge to move and throws his head back for Will’s attention. 

He gets no kiss on the lips but one to his cheek, Will’s panting breath so close it echoes in his ears. 

“Will, please,” he begs, gripping the couch harder. 

“Shh,” Will says, thrusting his cock twice more before he groans and spills against Hannibal.

The sensation of Will’s semen, the proof of his orgasm, feels like a brand. 

Will has made him his. 

Hannibal’s head rolls forward and he stares at his knuckles, red now as his grip hardens. 

“Fuck,” Will whispers, nuzzling his neck, “I haven’t cum that hard in years.”

Hannibal feels the praise melt into him and stares at his cock, red and weeping for release. 

“Turn around.”

He has trouble with pants still around his ankles but manages, leaning against the couch to stare at Will. 

His cock is larger than Hannibal thought it would be, thick and so beautiful for a moment he considers falling to his knees to clean off Will’s passionate remains. 

Will moves in close to him again and he gasps as his erection grazes Will’s spent cock. He breathes in the scent of them, dizzy with the moment so much he can hardly think. 

“We should’ve been doing this for months,” Will whispers, putting a hand to his cheek.

“Years.”

He smiles at Hannibal and then stops to assess him just as precise as he had each object before now. 

“Want me to make you perfect?”

Hannibal nods and Will teases a kiss to his mouth that doesn’t quite touch. 

“Okay.”

He licks before he takes Hannibal’s cock in his hand, stroking slowly and watching every reaction. 

Hannibal shudders and moans as if he were a teenager experiencing his first sexual awakening. He presses his forehead to Will’s and their eyes meet just before he passes over the precipice, a torrent of ecstasy overtaking every part of his being. 

Will presses his lips to Hannibal’s then, a deep lewd tongue kiss that weakens him further till he’s a puddle of sexual contentment. 

He watches helplessly as Will lifts the hand that held him to his mouth licks off the remains of Hannibal’s orgasm with shameless enthusiasm.

Hannibal can find no words but Will seems not to need any, pulling him to the couch where he stares at the remains of their encounter.

“Take off your shirt.”

He does so immediately and watches in horror as Will cleanses him of his passion with a rather expensive silk dress shirt. 

“We own towels.”

Will grins up from wiping away his own, then pulls off Hannibal’s shoes. 

“I know.”

He tosses off each shoe before removing the rest of Hannibal’s clothes leaving him entirely nude save for his socks and sock garters. 

Will still wears the ruins of his own t-shirt, a gray faded tee that has seen better days and socks that match. 

“I have to admit,” he says, running his hand up the inside of Hannibal’s leg, “I’ve jerked off to thoughts of you before. I think you star in more of my fantasies these days than anyone else.”

Hannibal frowns. “But there is someone else?”

“Hannibal I’m not a robot, I know other people are attractive. I mean you rarely showed me you even thought of me that way since….that night. Then this whole weird thing started and I wasn’t sure at first till the shirts on hangers.”

“I have had many sexual fantasies in my lifetime but none starred anyone but you since we first met.”

Will blinks. “Really?”

“I have no need to lie.”

“But you never—-“

“I was giving you space and choice to make the decision. You never once have looked at me in any appreciative way since….the cliff. I thought perhaps we would just remain close friends. Which is still a closeness I would feel privileged to attain with you.”

Will’s hand travels further up his thigh and Hannibal shivers. “Friends who murder?”

“Yes,” he whispers, “and share a life.”

“But now….”

“Now, I will settle for nothing less than your focus on me. Even if I have to fall at your feet and beg for it.”

Will’s eyes narrow as he crawls over him, taking his hands up and moving them above Hannibal’s head.

“Keep them here.”

He presses his lips to Hannibal’s softly, a tease that becomes much more when they start to tangle their tongues. Hannibal feels warmth spread through him as Will devours him, and when they break apart to take a breath he cannot help but speak. 

“My entire being aches with want of you.”

Will smiles. “Give me a minute to catch up, ok? My being doesn’t have your refractory period.”

Hannibal nods and Will kisses him again. 

He can wait for more of Will, more of them, as he’s been waiting for so long already. 

What’s a few moments more when he knows they have all the time in the world?


End file.
